Proposal
by Broony
Summary: D/S - Dan had been planning this night in his head since the first moment he set eyes on her.


**A/N - DS cheesy fluff. I love me some cheese lol.**

Dan had been planning this night out in his head the first moment he saw her. Never did he imagine it would materialize. He pictured her looking every bit the glowing bride in a beautiful white wedding dress. Her hair half up, the rest falling down her back. Flowers she and Blair had specifically picked out, all the men matching the same colour scheme as the bridesmaids with their cravats and waistcoats. Watching as she took one step closer to becoming his wife.

Every moment of his imagination would come true. All he needed was one simple word from her tonight. Yes.

Dan had come home an hour early from work to set everything up. Serena was working late tonight and wouldn't be in until 7.30pm but he wanted to make sure everything was perfect. Tonight had to be perfect. He had told Serena to phone him when she was on her way home, lying that he was making dinner and wanted to have it ready on the table for her when he really just wanted to ready and waiting in his position when she came through the door.

Serena felt tired as she walked up the stairs to the apartment she and her boyfriend shared. She was looking forward to seeing him, as always.

She was stopped in her tracks when she saw a note pinned to her front door, in Dan's handwriting it read…

_My love, your journey begins now…….._

'What are you up to' Serena smiled as she whispered to herself and opened the door.

Serena had never seen such a beautiful sight. The lights had been turned off and candles were lined in a long and winding path across their apartment floor lighting up the room, she could see notes attached to a few. She felt her heart pounding. Taking her shoes and coat off she followed the path to the first note. A smile on her face when she heard the soft music in the background….

'**Took my hands, touched my heart  
Held me close, you were always there  
By my side, night and day  
Through it all, baby come what may'**

She picked up the note and read out loud

'_10.8.05 – The day I first fell in love, little did I know my heart would forever be taken from that day on'_

Serena let out a hiccup, wiping a tear from her cheek she kept hold of the note and continued to follow the path of candles

'**Swept away on a wave of emotion  
Oh we're caught in the eye of the storm  
And whenever you smile I can hardly believe that you're mine'**

'_The first touch of your lips on mine felt like heaven, I thought this moment would never come. I want forever to taste your kiss' _Serena recited in a hushed voice, overcome with emotion

She let out a longing sigh as when she reached her next note, there lay a single cream rose, her favourite flower, bringing it to her nose, she took in the beautiful scent

'**This love is unbreakable  
It's unmistakable  
And each time I look in your eyes  
I know why'**

' _12.24.07 – the night you changed my life forever, giving me all of you, trusting me with your heart, tender, gentle, I wanted to make you feel loved, cared for, show you I was different from every other guy'_

Little sobs escaped Serena with each step she made towards her next destination, the hall. Placed on the note was her favourite chocolate's

'**This love is untouchable  
A feeling my heart just can't deny  
Each time I look in your eyes'**

'_The first time you said you love me, the single greatest moment in my life, I had loved you from afar for so long not believing you would look my way and love me back, my reasons remain the same I only have more to add, so here goes, I love you for standing by my side through thick and thin, I love you for giving me your everything, I love you for wanting to share your life with me, I love that you feel the need to speak every 5 minutes or else you think your voice will break and I love you for being…..you'_

'God, Dan look what you do to me' Serena said to herself, trying to stop the floods of tears cascading down her cheeks. Her heart was bursting with joy, never has she ever loved him more, this man was her's for keeps. She took a moment to catch her breath before moving on. She could only faintly hear the beat of the music now

'**Share the laughter, share the tears  
We both know we'll go on from here  
Cos together, we are strong  
In my arms, that's where you belong  
I've been touched by the hands of an angel  
I've been blessed by the power of love'**

Serena was lead to the bedroom door. A mirror was taped to the door with the words 'your looking at the girl who has stolen my heart' written across it. Another note was taped underneath it.

'_Enter, and let me steal yours'_

Not knowing what awaited her, Serena slowly opened the door. She gasped as she saw Dan on the other side of the room with a ring in his hand. Ten scented candles were by his side, lighting up his face, flowers filled the room.

"Oh my god, Dan….." Serena's voice cracked. He held out his hand for her to come and join him. Making her way over she felt like her legs were about to give way, she looked from the ring to his face, she let the tears fall freely from her eyes.

"Serena, I have been waiting for this moment for so long, you give me faith to follow everyone of my dreams, the love I have for you expends each and every day, I want to grow old with you, have kids with you, I want everything in life to be with you, and I hope you feel the same. I want to be able to wake up next to your beautiful face every morning, fall asleep with you in my arms and feel your heartbeat next to mine. You are my best friend, my soul mate and I want forever to begin now.

Blowing out the candles he whispered 'your last note' as he got down on bended knee, revealing behind him the words

'Will you marry me' in glow in the dark stars on the wall behind him

"Serena Van Der Woodsen, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife, will you marry me" He had nothing but love and adoration in his eyes as he waited for her answer

Dropping to her knees in front of him she took his face in her hands and whispered what he had longed to here

'Yes, of course I'll marry you'

Serena caught his lips in a passionate lock. He could taste the saltiness of the tears on her lips. Throwing their arms around each other, Dan and Serena had never felt so blessed and happy

With their foreheads resting against each other they softly whispered the words…

"I love you"


End file.
